


Grave and Cake

by deductiqn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductiqn/pseuds/deductiqn
Summary: It was a normal spring day for John Watson.Ignoring the fact it was his birthday...And the fact he decided to spend it in a graveyard.





	Grave and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between the episodes of The Reichenbach Fall and The Empty Hearse. :) enjoy!
> 
> p.s. this is my first time writing a fic on AO3 so hello, i'm bri ^_^

     The sun shined through the thin clouds and the wind swayed the grass around his feet. The only sounds he heard were the occasional chirp of birds and the slaps of shoes as people walked by. It was a normal spring day for John Watson.

     Ignoring the fact that it was his birthday,  
and also the fact he decided to spend it in a graveyard.

     John stared at his friend's gravestone, feeling a bit awkward holding the light pink cake box in his hands. He sat down, facing Sherlock's name written in gold letters and took out the cake. It wasn't specially decorated or anything. He didn't want it to be obvious it was his birthday, so he went to the nearest, cheap grocery store and took the cake that looked the most appetizing. John didn't exactly have anyone to share the dessert with, so he took out his plastic fork and dug in.

     He can feel people's stares as they walked by, probably wondering why the hell is there a man eating a cake with a gravestone. John just ate more cake, trying to clear his embarrassment. It's been a few months ever since his friend took his life. John could still hear the sounds of people gasping and the deafening slap of body meeting pavement. He shook his head trying to clear the dark memories. There's nothing you could do, he told himself, Sherlock's gone and thinking about his death or wishing he was still by your side, even if he can be annoying as hell, won't change a thing.

     John cursed under his breath as he realized he finished already half of the cake.  
With a sigh, he stood up, closed the cake box, patted his friend's resting place twice, and left.


End file.
